Jeff the Killer x Reader lemon
by Jastorcis
Summary: Jeff is about to take your life when he thinks about other ways he could use you, and it would be much more fun. First story on here :p feel free to review good or bad it would help me improve.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, heller there. This will be my first fanfiction. I'm sorry if there's any misspellings or incorrect grammar. **

**Im perfectly okay with criticism for this is my first and I could use some improvement and because I'm not a great storyteller, more a thinker or drawer so this isn't so easy for me. I apologize if i'm not following fanfiction rules or this story is not to your liking. **

**Warnings: This WILL contain sexual acts and somewhat rape, so if that is triggering or you aren't comfortable with that DO NOT READ! **

**Anyways, enjoy but don't enjoy to much you don't want to run through all your panties or a box of tissues. ;)**

You lazily dipped your fork into your dinner, pulling it slowly back up to your mouth. With your eyes half-lidded you shoved the fork in your mouth swallowing the contents on it. You let your fork fall back down by your plate. You swallowed, sighing. "Mom, I'm finished, and I'm very tired can I please go now?" You questioned weakly raising your (e/c) orbs to meet your mothers. She looked down at your plate. "Alright sweetie, go on to bed." She nodded.

You put your hands on the table pushing up lifting yourself from your chair. You trudged out of the kitchen clutching your head. You were so tired it had been a long day and you had done so much just hours before.

You wanted to go straight to bed but your mother insisted your sit and have dinner with her and your sister. You reluctantly accepted her request and sat in the chair. After half an hour of mindless chatter you were glad she finally let you go to sleep.

You slapped your hand on your door, roughly swinging it open and closing it behind you. You walked by your bed and tossed yourself on pulling the covers over your cold body you shuddered and smiled lightly. You could feel yourself falling asleep when you heard your mother and sister getting into bed as well. You closed your eyes slowly, relaxed and fell asleep.

4 hour time skip:

"Nnnggg...nn.." you mumbled after hearing some rummaging around in your living room. You dismissed it as a random noise and let your eyes close again. _CRASH! _ Your eyes snapped open your heart beat quickly. Is there someones in the house!? You heard a little more moving around in other places around you house when it stopped.

You heard quiet padding of footsteps near your room, and you clenched your eyes, but the steps passed your room, swinging your sisters door open. You waited scared for your sister now. You didn't hear anything. It felt like forever until the footsteps made there way across the hall to your mothers room, the door swung slowly and creaked slightly.

Another long pause. You heard the footsteps near your room. Your heart beat so fast and hard, you clenched it feeling pain. The steps stopped at your door. Your door remained closed and your put your head down, pretending to be asleep and maybe he will leave you alone. Your heard your door slowly swing open, creaking.

You could feel whoever was at your door staring at you. You began to breath heavily scared, shaking. The person noticed. You heard them shift. Fuck. You cursed yourself for being so scared and getting yourself killed. You heard the steps near the side of your bed. You stayed still frozen in fear.

You felt a hand on your side, you shuddered clenching your eyes.

Its ran down your side as you felt there stare burn into your mind. The person gave your body a small push and you fell from your side to laying on your back.

You peeked through your covers getting a look at the person. Your eyes widened. Its was a man, but it wasn't a normal looking man. This man had giant eyes encircled in a black ring. His skin, it was as white as paint. But what bothered you the most was his mouth. A gruesome smile carved into each side of his cheeks. You gasped quietly.

The mans eyes trailed down your body shape covered by the blanket. He pulled the blanket from your face. You closed your eyes, hoping he would just go away if he thought you asleep. You felt his rough strong hand glide down the side of your soft cheek running along side your face only to reach your mouth.

You felt his fingers tickling your lip before his hand clamped down hard. Your eyes snapped open and you felt him jump on top of you stradling you while his hand stopped you from screaming.

You thrashed under him bringing your arms up and digging your nails into his flesh he winced and pulled out his knife. "Quit trying to fight you little bitch!" He said quietly but angrily and he brought the knife to your neck. You stopped and tears ran down your cheek stinging them. He smiled even more, if that was even possible.

He looked at your face, hmm to him you were quite cute. He thought about his choices and decided to have some fun. "I'm lifting my hand, scream and I'll kill you and your family." You nodded slowly. You felt his hand move off your mouth and you gasped for air. You were so scared as you saw his eyes looking you over.

You waited until finally he asked, "What's your name, doll?" You shifted under him a bit "(y/n)..." You answered, voice strained from tears. "Hmmm...(y/n)...nice name." He said as he ran his fingers down your face and down to your neck tickling your soft (s/c) skin.

"You know, (y/n), your very pretty..." he professed. You shuddered under his touch, you didn't know how to answer. He looked into your (e/c) eyes. He smiled evilly and trailed his fingers down past your neck over your chest then your stomach over your clothes.

"You could be useful to me tonight...heres the deal, you cooperate with me here (y/n) and I'll leave." He grinned and cocked his head to the side, like he was asking question. Should you even answer, could you even muster up and strength to say anything. Would it even matter if you said yes or no. You looked away tears welling up again, you don't know what to do.

He sighed seeing as you were to scared to answer, "I guess it wouldn't matter anyway, because if you chose not to, I would have just done it anyway." He brought his lips up to your ear, "And I'm going to..." he whispered. His warm breath hitting your ear and neck. You shuddered again trying to move away from him. He grabbed you and forced you still.

You felt his lips hover over your neck, he planted kisses on your neck and you cried. You can't believe this is happening to you. He nibbled on your neck and you felt strange, you choked back a moan as you squirmed a little, but you were pinned. Your cheeks became hot, you were blushing.

**Myeh, sorry I had to stop there people but I have been sitting here typing for a while and I got some stuff to do. Since this is my first time posting anything I don't want to waste time writing more unless people like the story. Feel free to review good or bad, tips and requests for the next part are alright, also tell me if I'm doing something wrong, cause I have no idea :p Bye babycakes c:**


	2. Part two of Jeff x Reader Lemon

**Okay, I have part 2 finished now. Sorry for my awful way of writing XD I try to put expressive words in there but I guess writing isn't really my cup of tea, lol. Please enjoy :3**

You shut your eyes tight, trying to stop crying. You didn't want to make him angry. He could easily murder you. I mean he has a knife to your throat, he held it there while nibbling on the flesh of your neck. You didn't dare move, it could slice your throat in a second. Maybe he liked that though, maybe he was some weirdo who had some kinky fetishes. I guess that is quite obvious.

Your cheeks were burning. You knew you were blushing by now. You were completely embarrassed, scared, and worried for you and your familys life. You felt very weird, you never actually experienced anything sexual, you were far too busy for that. You bit at your cheeks to keep from screaming bloody murder so someone can get this creep off of you.

You felt his lips hit a part of your neck that was sensitive. You let out a squeak, you felt him smirk against your skin as he bit at that spot. Licking and sucking to see what he could get out of you. Your back arched slightly, hopefully not enough for him to notice. You hated that your body reacted this way.

He sat his head up and looked at you. He thought this was very amusing. You laid there, breathing heavily, face red and tears falling from you cheek. You looked away from him, looking at everything but him. He grinned, this isn't even half over.

He set his knife on the ground next to your bed. You sighed, relieved that it is no longer pressing against your neck. He kissed down your chest and paused. You waited, maybe he got bored? Maybe you made him mad? You thought about what could have caused him to stop so suddenly and you felt a hand roughly grip your breast, you whimpered under him. It hurt.

He felt them through your clothing until you felt you shirt being ripped off, along with your bra. Your hands covered you breast quickly. He shoved them away forcefully. "Don't try and hide it from me, I'm getting what I want..." he said huskily. His voiced had changed a little, it was deeper and rougher than before. He massaged your breasts and rolled them in his hand. You let out a quiet moan, and clamped you hand on your mouth angry at yourself. What was that, you couldn't control it it just came out. He chuckled.

"Don't cover it up... I want to hear all the noises I can get out of you (y/n)." He smirked. You slowly uncovered your mouth, thinking why it had to be you in this situation. He bent his face down and put your right nipple is his mouth, suck it and licking it while massaging the other.

You let out short quiet moans, trying your best to keep quiet and stop. You didn't want him to have the satisfaction of hearing that. You couldn't help it, you didn't want to say you were enjoying it, but you knew it felt good, but you didn't want it to be him making you feel this way.

He wanted you to be louder He wasn't satisfied with your quiet moans he wanted more. so he slowly brought his hand down to your crotch. He pressed lightly, and you gasped. Oh no, not there. He bit your nipple and rubbed your clit in circles. You moaned louder this time, arching your back, oh God why. You can't believe you were acting this way, but you can't control it. Its out of your hands, your body is in control now.

He let go and ripped your pants off. You felt the cool air hit you and shivered. He ran his hands along your thighs looking at you hungrily before spreading them. Your cheeks warmed up again, he was staring right at you. He looked at you like food after days of starving, and its probably true. How often does a killer get to eat, or even satisfy his needs.

He lowered his head down, taking in your scent. You felt his cold finger run up your crotch, you gripped the sheets and shuddered, moaning quietly. He continued doing this until you felt his finger enter you, but didn't go deep. You winced, it hurt bad. He noticed and smiled, "You a virgin (y/n)?" He questioned. You nodded slowly, he chuckled.

"Never would have guessed someone as pretty as you would still be a virgin. But that just doubles the fun. It would be an honor to change that." He continued fingering you careful not to go to deep, he didn't want to take your innocence just get. You tried to get used to the uncomfortable feeling as the pain slowly left little by little bringing i a little pleasure.

You twitched as you felt something warm and wet slide against your clit. Going up and down with his tongue entering you every once in a while. You turned your head panting. This was too much for you. You let out loud moans not caring if your family heard, they should be happy you're saving their lives right now.

You felt a knot in your stomach. Something was going to happen. You already knew. "I...I'm g-gonna..." you wheezed as he gave you some rough licks that threw you off the edge and you reached your climax. He licked a few more times as your hips rolled to ride out the orgasm. "Wow (y/n). I didn't know you would be so responsive."

Your eyes widened, realizing what you just did. You were enjoying yourself. Well you **are **enjoying yourself. You panted heavily as he stared down at you. He was enjoying the state he put you in. He knew you were confused. You didn't know whether to be scared or enjoy it, or whether to scream or moan, but both of those are on his list of sounds he wants to hear.

"Now, my turn..." He got up on his knees gripping your hair and bringing you to his waist. You knew what he wanted, so you better get it over with. You didn't exactly know how to give blowjobs but it can't be that hard. (no pun intended)

You reached up and unzipped his pants. He grabbed the back of your head and relaxed tugging a bit on your hair, so you hurried up. You pulled his pants down enough to reveal his black boxers. You reached in and pulled his dick out. Your eyes widened, it was **huge**!

Your face became hot and he looked down at your reaction. "Like what you see?" He chuckled. He tugged a bit more, a signal for you to go. You grabbed his member and licked the tip. He groaned as you popped the tip into your mouth, sucking. He pushed your head making his member go deeper in your mouth making you gag as you pushed it out slightly going at your own pace, rubbing his dick with you hand while the other rested on his side so he can't force it all in.

You wanted him to be satisfied so he will just leave so you started taking more in, he grunted deeply and thrust his hips at you a few times before coming. He pulled out slowly and you spit out his come. It was bitter and tasted awful in your mouth.

You wiped your chin before he pushed you back down onto the bed, flipping you over and onto your stomach. He pulled you up so you were on all fours. "Now, It's time for the real fun..." He got up and you felt him behind you. He grabbed his dick leading it to your entrance.

He pressed it against you, you cried. He kept pushing until he was all the way in. "Owww! Its hurts! Please stop! Take it out!" You pleaded.

He ignored you and pulled all the way out thrusting back in. Your hands fell and you laid on your face tears pouring out of your eyes. Blood trailed down your thigh, staining the sheets. He took your innocence and seeing the blood turned him on even more. He thrusted in roughly grunting, ignoring you cries for him to stop.

He reached his hand under and rubbed your clit, trying to get you to enjoy it. You tried adjusting as quickly as you can so the pain will go away. Soon, the pain subsided and was replaced with pleasure. You moaned at every thrust. He slapped your ass hard, you pressed you face into the bed, muffling the scream. How has your family not saved you by now?

You weren't going to lie, you liked it. It felt good but you couldn't help it. You practically melted onto him. You were so close to coming, he could tell. You were tightening around him, so he pulled out. You looked back. Face sweating, panting heavily, confused.

"Beg..." he said. His voice obviously strained. He knew you wanted it ? Oh god, how embarrassing. But, you needed it. You were so close, you wanted it. So you did, "Please..." you whimpered. "What was that?" He held his hand up to his ear. "Please!" You said louder, you wanted him to just get on with it. "Please what?" He smirked evilly. By this time you didn't care, you just wanted him to get it over with. "Please fuck me!" You begged.

With that, he thrusted into you hard. You moaned loudly. He Slammed into you at a fast pace, another knot builded up inside of you both. He pressed your clit hard and you threw you head back, tightening around him as you came. Feeling you tighten made him come as well. He grunted loudly and gripped your hips slamming you onto him. He came inside of you. You squirmed at the pulled out slow, letting you fall to your side onto your bed.

You were so tired and exhausted. You eyes felt heavy. You looked over watching him zip up his pants and fix his clothes. He reached down grabbed his knife and threw it into his pocket. "Thank you (y/n) you make a nice toy...I hope you don't forget me, I want to be the one you think about while some other guy is fucking you. I will be taking my leave now, just as promised... Now," he said throwing your blanket over you "Go to sleep..."

You laid there, you heard the front door open and close. He is gone, your family is safe. Thats all you cared about. You closed your eyes, drifting off into sleep, its all over now.

**Woot woot, the end! I didn't go over it too much work bleehh I'm a bad writer yes I know XD I tried. But some of you (BARELY!) wanted more awful writing. I am trying to improve but from what I can tell, it will take a long time. I am thinking about making a "The next day" story to go with this, but I am not sure. What do you think?! Anyway, hope you enjoyed you kinky bastards.**


End file.
